


Overindulgence

by MCK25



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Clowns, Elricest, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Machine - Freeform, NSFW, No Sex, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, They are older, Tickle torture, Tickling, hardcore tickling, i guess, lessons were learned, modern like living, so to speak, ticklegasm, tickling machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: Sometimes when you overindulge in something, it can mean a bad thing.





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Ed and Alphonse are in their 20's in this. Elricest, Ed/Al with Al's body in CoS. It just fits them for me. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HOWEVER THERE IS NO SEX BETWEEN THE TWO. Just an established relationship.

Deep breathing. That’s all he was doing is deep breathing. Ed was in the middle of scooping himself out of his dream state just about ready to take on the day. The slumber taken was exceptionally peaceful and unbothered. 

‘Hope Alphonse slept well like me.’ He thinks to himself. Alphonse sleeps with Ed all the time since he repossessed his body. It just felt all the more natural for him.

Ed tries to move an arm or two to hoist himself up and see the time. All his eyes view is darkness still. Sunray’s made their way into the room, due to the blanket on him receiving a great dose of it through the white curtains. For the most queer reason, he couldn’t budge either arm. 

‘Probably slept wrong.’ He thinks to himself. Ed wiggles one then the other to see if they’ve gone numb. He concluded neither were numb but he could hear some form of rubber restraint. He shifts with more strength, now feeling the rubber latex over his biceps leading just down to the forearm connecting to the shoulder.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oH SHIT!” He screams out loud, not a soul to hear his sudden realization. 

Next the legs attempted to move themselves but to no avail. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. Ed didn’t want to start screaming for help, due to the fact that the walls in the apartment they lived in… were soundproof. The window wasn’t an option, he needed to open them to let people hear him.

No wind came in, therefore Alphonse didn’t open them to let the fresh air cleanse the stuffiness of the apartment. It wasn’t all that bad place to live in. No vermin was certainly one thing Al loved, careful of the potential Bubonic plague that happened millenia ago. No roaches made things less weary to get sick from. Walls were painted, A/C units filters replaced on time… Though sometimes the washers didn’t use enough water…

The dryer kept having things tumbling in there, but it didn’t bother Ed or Al. Ed gasped, panic starting to set in. Where was Alphonse? 

He struggled to get his limbs free, the skin on his legs now feeling the familiar rubber texture on his arms. Someone must have done this to him while he was asleep, but Alphonse was nowhere in sight. Ed tried to glance through the fabric over…

Oh my goodness he was blindfolded too. This was no time for panicking. Ed needed to see what was happening, why he was like this and where his brother went. He figured it was worth a shot to hear if anyone was in the room with him. 

He hoped it was Alphonse, as the black blindfold made it impossible to tell anything apart. That is, all they had in their room were Decor purple lights hung around the tops of the walls, some of the cat toys and bed, a rather large plasma screen and the bathroom door. 

“Hello? Alphonse, are you there? Is everything ok?” No response. Dead quiet bled through the door after his response went flying out the window. 

The toilet flushes to their shared bathroom, startling Ed in his position. If he had clothes on aside from underwear they would be hiding the chills and goosebumps. Aside from the fact that sleeping in the nude felt far more comfortable, Alphonse wanted to feel his brothers skin again. He missed having nights of shared beds and snuggling whenever he pleased with him.

It just made him feel whole with Edward again. He didn’t mind it one bit. What he did mind was the fact Alphonse confessed to him about having a crush… with his own flesh and blood. Now in his mind they already committed a great sin to attempt bringing Trisha back, but he needed to think about what Al was feeling at that moment.

Would he still have been his brother? Would Trisha have disowned them if she found out about it first?

Not that Edward cared about the different possibilities, but it occurred to him that not everything in life is always thought out or simple. After all, Alphonse was the only other being Ed had close to his heart, so why would HE of all people think it’d be ok to think less of him? 

The moment he saw Alphonse popped his head out of the suit of armor, smiling that similar smile he sneered to himself in the mirror every morning to convince himself work was going to be fine. It was so genuine, so real. Ed had given it a shot.

3 years later, he still doesn’t regret it. Love had no rules either. He knew society would not take kindly to such an idea but he figured best to hide it for now. He had given him all the kisses, cuddles and presents he deemed were worthy for Alphonse. The irony is Al adopted 2 cats to have in their home to make it feel more like a family.

The felines were probably outside sunbathing not knowing about Ed’s condition.

Ed had the idea of proposing to him and have them move out of the city and back into the countryside for old times sake. The wild green yonder and mother nature herself are forever the best combination to a life of happiness to them. Maybe have a farm.

His thoughts popped, hearing the door creak slowly. It was a pretty old door and the hinges sound like they haven’t had an oil tune up in years. Ed gulped to himself, hoping it was just a draft.

‘Ghosts aren’t real, ghosts aren’t real, ghosts aren’t real.’ he kept saying in his mind, knowing full well phenomenon like that just happens from time to time. The creaking merely got louder, but Ed couldn’t make out the shape through the slim vision he had from the blindfold. He couldn’t make out if they are big or small.

The floorboards took their turn to make noise. It was clear the person there was heavy or bulky in a sense. Ed knew his rage got the better of him and he felt it was necessary to go all out. His fingers weren’t of much use so he figured a charade can be made.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Alphonse!?” He screams, hoping he sounded a little intimidating. Footsteps begin making their way over to him, Ed of course unprepared. They were swift footsteps, and it was when he felt the bed move that the figure was on Ed’s right side.

The cold rush of wind sent more goosebumps on Eds skin, maybe a little itchy. 

“Oh Edward, how nice of you to join us~!” The being cooed. Now he was sure he was probably dealing with some sort of expert theif. He was about to ask the next question from his mouth, but he pressed a finger to it. Ed missed as he was at the brink of biting off a finger or two. 

He shushed him. “Now Edward, don’t make this hard for us.” Us he says, that must mean there’s more of them in the home. Ed didn’t know what he meant by that, but all he could think about was Alphonse. 

“What did you do with my brother!?” He demanded. The being over him giggled, acting like he removed Alphonse off the face of the Earth. Ed’s anger was on the verge of boiling point, knowing full well he could try to bust out if it weren’t so many restraints. For the most oddest reason of them all, the blanket over him was removed.

He shuddered under the cool air. Eds legs were spread apart, having them out in a big V shape. The arms were strapped straight up over his head, a pillow horizontal placed under his head.  
Then the man began to sing a little tune. Hearing more footsteps, Ed’s fear of what was about to happen to him grew more apparent. Nothing in the world would make him happier just to see or even hear that Alphonse was alright. 

Sloshing noises hit his ears. “Thank you Dr. Chuckles. Please get Wonderpants and Sir Giggles in here with us.” Uh oh. Some funky ass code names, maybe this was going to be some sort of organ harvesting. Edward tenses more, sweat beginning to condense on his forehead, knowing full well, this might be the end of him. 

It was like an army march made their way into the room, as the bedroom door was closed and the lock on it was placed. 

“Don’t worry full metal alchemist. Your brother is out and about safe and sound. We want nothing to do with him~” One sang in a deep voice. The relief would have calmed him down entirely, if he wasn’t tied up like right now.

“You really need to shave your underarms, it’s not manly and- OH MY!” One of the men said. They took a whiff of one of Ed’s armpits, grabbing their nose. It creeped Ed out when a random but loud squeak was made. So he hasn’t bathed in days, it’s not his fault the Colonel makes him get up at random times of the day and keep him for hours on end. How else did he get the money to rent an apartment in the first place?

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. It’s like a jungle in both of these. Why don’t we fix that shall we?” Hands were dipped in water and placed onto his pits, making him squirm. The being plopped down as much water as possible, lightly poking him here and there. It earned light escaped snorts but Ed was still so unsure about what they were up to.

“I don’t think you can harvest any organs from there, smartass.” It was there all 4 of the unseen figures guffawed at him. They must have seen his blushing face cause he was burning crimson when they did.

“Oh no no no no no! We aren’t here for that! Far too messy and disgusting.” They explained, laughter dying down, but chuckling was still evident. The cold water made his back shiver from a top the sheets, as they get soaked. It spread and made things a little more uncomfortable for Ed.

“He sure has a sense of humor! And look at those rock-hard abs! MMMMM!” One of the men shuddered from the scene. Now Ed was blushing for real, to think someone would compliment him with his body. “Just you wait, we’re gonna be making you a glistening Adonis soon.” Wonderpants gave him the comment, making him squirm in disgust. Just what did they want with him to begin with is beyond him.

A spray noise caught Ed’s attention, legs tensing. “Let’s get started shall we? I won’t remove the blindfold until we’ve REALLY started.” Out of nowhere, Ed feels the familiar substance he’d use whenever he or Alphonse felt they were growing a beard. ‘BUT WHY?!?’ his mind tried to make a reason for any of this.

The coolness of the stuff hit his under arms, making him let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They rub it in more to get to the deeper hair. Ed suppressed a laugh, unsure if they’re looking for laughter or hysteria. The man brings out the blade(s) beginning the cleansing from top to bottom.

He was quick, sometimes dipping it in the water to remove excessive hair. “You could’ve ASKED FOR HAIR Y’KNOW!!!” He yells, earning some hair to be caught and yanked out. The ‘assailant’ didn’t listen continuing the activity. 

“London Bridge is falling down.” He begins to sing, making little movements in his armpits. It was a lot more fulfilling, seeing as he didn’t need to do it himself, but it just wasn’t making sense. And he was only on one armpit.

It took him 3 minutes to completely shave one, and in no time he was done with the other. For good measure he swiped them a little more with the razor for good measure, earning light yelps from Edward. He was beginning to sweat more under his legs and forehead, and the sunlight was not making things any easier.

“Sir Giggles the aftershave please!” He says.

“No problem Master Laughter!” Now that name made Ed think to himself if he’s done ANYTHING to anyone in the past that caused them to track him down and… do whatever the fuck it is at the moment.

“I-I… I’m sorry?” He tried to apologize, thinking maybe he did something indirectly that caused him to get into this mess in the first place. It must have gone unheard, hearing the cap to the little bottle get twisted off. Ed knew he was going to be screaming when it hit.

“It’s just business my boy.” Laughter explained in a deep voice. Just what or who were they trying to impersonate being like this? ‘Please just remove this blindfold already.’ He thought to himself.  
Out of nowhere, the liquid hit and was rubbed into his pits. “JEEYOWHOOHOOHOHOOHOHO!” Ed scream laughed. All of the men in the room perked their eyebrows at him. Sir Giggles brought his hands up to his mouth like he just heard a swear word. Ed squirmed more, knowing the itchiness has only just started.

It was like a mine just got air from the outside for the first time, burning his skin on top. He whimpered a little, not wanting to ask them to scratch there only to find out he’s extremely tickl-...

…

…

...

Oh my goodness, this can’t be what they want. The horror hits him like a pile of bricks. No negotiation tactics were going to be able to make them let him go. Like a domino, he felt air being blown onto his right armpit. 

“Whoaoaoahaohaaohaoha!” He snickered. “My just with blowing from my mouth you seem to be reacting quite nicely. Wonderpants, join me! Bring some feathers too!” Like lightning, Wonderpants joined them. Ed tried to bury himself into the bed to prevent more shame and embarrassment. It proved futile. 

They were going to countdown from 3, but the boss and Wonderpants just began at the start of 3. “Djdjdjdj- c-cuhiihihihihiihihihit out!” Ed was already pleading.

This went on for about 4 minutes, torturing him like he was a pet. He heard some snaps. “Let’s get some laughs here!” Laughter and Wonderpants got out their feathers. The brushed slowly onto the pits, starting the laugh train from Ed. “OOhoohohohohhohohohoh! NohohohohhhoohoOHOHHO!” He laughed, smile breaking his face. Some snorts made it more embarrassing.

“He likes it!” They continued this for the next similar 4 minutes. “Ihihihihihihihihiht-Ihihihihihihiht itches, heeHEEHEHEHEEHEEEHEHE.” He lets out. Dr. Chuckles put a finger to his chin, knowing it was the next step. The master and Wonderpants flipped over the feather. Names were starting to be traced in the raspy skin.

“EYAHAHAHAHHAHAHA NOOHOHOHOHOH EHEEHEHEHEHEEEEHEHEHEHE I TAHAHAAHAHAKE IT BAHAHAHACK!” It was no use, they were using full force to scratch and trace all over the hollow armpits. There goes his pride and dignity out the window. “Coochie Coochie Coo full metal!” Laughter began teasing him.

They went quick, they wrote slowly, they poked and prodded. Ed tried to squirm to one side, only to have one feather end poke deeper leading to a chain. “STOOOHOHOHOHOHHOHP, I CAHAHAHAN’T-CAHAHAHAHAN’T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND!” He couldn’t finish, his guffawing making it useless to finish sentences.

Tears were springing from his eyes, but have yet to drain. “He loves it boss, just look at him!” Dr. Chuckles laughed himself nearby, preparing some more tools.

Knuckles cracked. This wasn’t good. “TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!” They began to yell, attacking with their fingers. Laughter and Wonderpants took turns spidering their digits on one and outright digging from each one. A few notes higher was detected in Ed’s voice, his abdomen jumping high to rid the fingers.

“AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAHAAHA. WH-WHAAHAHHAHAAHT DIHIHIHIHIHIEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHD I DOOHOHOHOOHOOHOH?!” He yelled desperately. He shook his head back and forth, hoping it was a mere nightmare.

Fingers scribbled and dug, his laughter filling the entire apartment. It was then one of the men came around during this session, Ed felt the blindfold came off. Through blurry vision, there was a very pale figure with a colorful face. He blinked a few times and low and behold… 

Not one, two but 4 motherfucking clowns in the room wanting to tickle the shit out of him. The armpit tickling continued, as they began to introduce themselves. The top one who removed his blindfold was first, “I am Dr. Chuckles.” He had a full red lipstick smile on his face, some black lines on his eyes. He had a colorful afro and green overalls with furry buttons.

“Wonderpants! You love this~” The one on the left exclaimed, tickling to his heart's content. He wore one big hair pointing up as the rest was bald. Along with it a yellow jumpsuit with red fluffy buttons, and black lipstick for the mouth.

Sir Giggles was the one waiting at the foot of the bed, wiggling his fingers in the air. He sported pink overalls, yellow furry buttons and some rows of fluffy hair in similar colors, almost like a ruined afro.

Master Laughter, the head of the crew, to his right has frillish like blue hair surrounding the scalp. 4 lines going up, down, left and right on each eye, red overalls and purple fuzzy buttons. Of course there were no shoes, they wouldn’t be needed.

“Now that we’re acquainted, let’s move further down!” They all nodded, Ed’s torment still audible. “AHHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAAAAHAHHAAHAHA!” He let out as much as his lungs let him. From the bottom of the bed, Sir Giggles brought out a briefcase. Now this was going to be a true nightmare.

He brought out two large dome shaped objects, with a tongue like appendage leading down. 

“These will be for those cherry-like nipples of yours. They release this special liquid to help keep them sharp and perky~!” He sang. He tossed them to Laughter, and he clicked them on. On both of Ed’s pecs they were place, suction holding them. The tendrils began to dance over the sleeping little jewels, until they sprang up from the cold and curious atmosphere.

“GYAHHHHAHAHA WHOAHWOAHA HAHAHAHA!” Ed was sent into a bigger fit. His armpits felt like they were going numb from all of it, and he barely had anymore in him to give in laughter. 

They stopped their assault, giving him about 5 minutes or so of recovery time. Time itself was rather unrealistic as it felt short when he felt like he regained a good amount of oxygen. His nipples were becoming taught, but sensitive by the minute.

“Let’s have some ribs!” Dr. Chuckles adds. He does a front flip careful not to hit Ed on any parts of his body. He did so landing on top of the bed, turning around and coming down to his knees. Breathless, Ed tried to make another intimidating scowl. If they’d meant beef ribs then he’d be ever so relieved. 

Chuckles made squeezing gestures in the air, Ed beginning to get creeped out even more. His mind was in a form of buzz, not like those you get from getting drunk but just straight out fuzzy. Becoming aware of what happens when his pecs become stimulated, it’s only a matter of time before they notice.

“Master, would you like to hear my latest masterpiece I’ve been working on?” Laughter gave him the adieu wave to him to commence the music. 

“Everyone! My work!” He brought his arms out, fingers spreading out far and wide. They came down like a clamp. The digits began in a slow motion, which was one of the worst pace Ed hated in his life. Nice and slow was torturous and evident from what was happening. He was only kneading the spaces between each rib with his thumbs, other fingers bouncing and massaging said ribs.

“NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHHHHAHAHA AHHHHHAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAH!” 

His laughter went up an octave. If they were going to kill him by tickle torture, they’d better not go any lower than his abdomen. Chuckles began making faces much to Ed’s horror. His laugh was made a tiny bit worse, more flailing of his waist to get the clown off him. 

First it was a sad face, then a mad face and to increase the speed of his rib tickling he made a super smiley face, to which Ed couldn’t growl at. His digits began going at the pace of how a mouse runs after it’s been caught going through food. “NAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, NOHOHOHHOHOH HOHOHOH NOHHOHOOHHOOHOOOHOOHOHO!” 

“That a boy! Give me what I want! Wakka wakka wakka!” He said like Pacman. Just how much more laughter was Ed going to give before he passed out? Tendrils continued their assault making Ed a little flustered. The stupid words brought out excessive laughter now. “GYEHEEEHEHEHEEEEHEHEHEHEHEH NOAHAA AHAHAT THAAHAAHAAT!” 

Things like that must be his kryptonite. More tickles were given to his armpits this time, with the good ol fingers thanks to Sir Giggles and Wonderpants. This was wearing him out and rather fast much to his chagrin.

Dr. Chuckles swatted their hands away to let him continue his work. He shifted down and sat on his pelvis, putting an interested look to the blond stomach. There were six packs alright. Master Laughter pointed out, “And an outie belly button!” he grasped his hands in pleasure.

Without any warning, the clown began typing onto Ed’s skin right on the verge of poking good and firm. Ed breathlessly tried not to let anymore chortles leave his mouth. His sensitivity to his body parts were just too great, but not even Alphonse knew about it. The being traced his finger over and on his belly button, caressing it even.

“Give us another smile Edward, we love seeing it!” Light taps make him skittish, his heavy breathing making his abs dance. Using a sharp like device given by Giggles, he trace circles all around the belly button. “GYEHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAHAHAHAT IHEEHEEHEEEHEEHES THAAHAHAHAAHAT?!” The object felt like it was inside his body.

He continued that for a short time before tossing it back. The liquid began to dispense into the dome, earning more yelps. That was Chuckles’ cue. He motioned for Wonderpants and Giggles to go on each side. Bad. Bad bad bad. 

Their gloved hands place themselves over the bottom of his abdomen. Ed didn’t get a chance to even get a deep breath. In retrospect, there were no non tickle spots on his body. Anywhere was a target. The two on the sides started with fingers, lightly scratching and probing the little space under the last ribs. Giggles escaped his breathless body now.

Chuckles begins kneading the stomach, taking his precious time to earn those laughs. The other clowns commenced with all fingers on his sides, giving tickles relentlessly. Out of nowhere, Master Laughter placed his thumbs into Ed’s armpits, squishing them.

“GYAHHHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOOOHOHOHOHO, I THOAHAHAHAHAHAUGHAHT WEHEEHEEEHEEE WERE DOHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHANE WIHIHIHTH PIHIHIHIITS!”

“Coochie Coo Ed! Coochie coochie coo!” They sang. Chuckles bounced and poked his fingers, the billowing laughter going up making him like a girl. He places his mouth over the belly, beginning the raspberries. “NOHOOHOHOHHOHOOHH IHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHE’M TOOHOHOHOHHOHOOHOOOHHOOH TICKLISHHIHEEHEEISH!” His mind was going blank.

Time was not real. Space was there but time was irrelevant to this. Ed couldn’t get away from their fingers, or mouths for that matter. His feet, the mere size 9 and a half plump parts were left alone for the whole ordeal, but not for long.

Master Laughter, after finishing his round of pit tickling, went over to get some more restraints. These were specifically for the feet. There was a small loop at the end of the rubber restraints on each of Ed’s legs. It was like they were magicians, everything they had with a snap of their fingers were already done.

Ed’s toes were peeled back, now unable to move with as much free space as possible. Sir Giggles and Wonderpants stopped their assault to his sensitive sides, allowing Chuckles to keep at it. “YOUHOOHOHOHHOHOHOOH WOOOHOHOHOHOHON’T GEEHEHEHEHEHEHEET AWAAAAAYAYAYAAAAAY WIHIIIHIIHIHHTH THIHEEHEHEEHEHIS!” 

Master Laughter and the three just brushed off that remark. He pokes Chuckles’ back, telling him the next stage was at hand. Ed is left gasping for oxygen, his ribs hurting. Either it was his lack of oxygen or too much sun but he was beginning to see little stars.

Sweat dampened his skin everywhere, even his legs. “Just take a look at these!” Laughter exclaimed looking at the feet. Ed, defeated merely placed his head on his right arm, hoping they weren’t going to go there.

All four of them gather around at them like they were the missing entree of their long awaited dinner. They licked their lips and rubbed their hands. Laughter and Giggles got down on each side of one foot, Chuckles and Pants on the other. The bizarre phenomenon confused Ed to no end when the next event happened.

Moist objects began to trace themselves on the soles and toes of his feet. It was weird but as Ed was ticklish all over, his snickering beckoned to him again. Tongues licked and licked, the moist feeling from there and his nipples beginning to get him hard. Luckily it was hidden.

Giggles brought out a dental like tool with a wheel and sharp edges on it. “You’re gonna love this, ah ha!” He mused. The clown lightly tapped and traced it on the skin right under Ed’s toes. He was squealing again, making Wonderpants clap.

The licking didn’t help but add sensitivity to his soles. Laughter continued to lick with Chuckles, allowing Giggles to free reign and attack Ed’s soles however he wanted. Wonderpants however was curious. 

Fingers began to scratch, Giggles and Chuckles grabbing hold of the toes for extra restraint. Ed was howling now too, “RAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAA WEEHEEHEHEHEIEEHE JUHAAHAHHAAHSHSUHS STAHAAHOHOAHAHAHAHAOOOOHAAHAHAP!” He was begging. 

Pants began playing with Ed’s inner thighs, scratching them to earn little thrusts and convulsions. He tried his very best to close his legs but it wasn’t working. The clown was in the middle, just about to make new discoveries. More kneading was made into the upper pelvis, making Ed squawk like a madman. 

“GEHEHEHEEEEHEEHEET AWAYAHAHAHAYAHAYAHAY FROHAAHAHAHAHAHAM TH-THEHEEHEEEEERE!” The guffawing became without sound, like he was at his limits. The hands spread down, squeezing Ed’s knees. “I wuv making my man laugh yes I do!” It sent him over the edge just hearing that.  
‘WAHAHAHAHYHAHAHHAA HYAAAAAAAH HAAHAHAHA!” He screams.

In his mind, he kept the praise kink well hidden from his peers. Specifically Alphonse as he prefers to keep him away from such unneeded sins. They talked about it, loving each other was enough. Unless either of the two wanted to change something then they’d speak up. It all came loose here though.

His nipples being tickled and licked, body all sweaty, the under the penis tickling, his feet. Now to bring it all down the ‘MAN’ comment. It was the final straw, his wing wang beginning to pitch its tent.

Pants, of course, was the first to notice. His mouth went into an agape ‘O’ shape. He gestured excitedly to his fellow posse, waving for them to look. The tongue tickling ceased, as the others savored in the salty-like taste from his soles. They got up, not before giving Ed a little nibbling, and as usual earning chortles. 

“Ohoho? How did we get him this excited? Was it the Nipple Nuzzlers?” Master asks, viewing the orbs. They were doing their primary function, the oil within making the little suckers point-like, a little ravishing to Giggles. “MAN I wonder how…” Master says. It twitched. They all screamed into the air. 

“Well, well, well little MAN! How do you want us to take care of that for y-”

“K-KEEP AWAY FROM THERE!!!” Edward shouted, mouth drooling. That was probably from the teasing and pleasing the nuzzlers were doing, but he knew there was more to it. Like in the past, he recited the Periodic Table in his mind to get rid of it, hope it goes down and for good. His secret was out in the open however.

“MAN. MAN!” They began to chant. His penis needed to stick out of his drawers, nothing was going to make it go down any longer. Chuckles used some scissors from the briefcase, ready to cut open the boxer shorts. Ed would have been called a beet right now if they wanted to. A couple of swift snips and-

‘BOING!’ The erection let itself spring free, all 6 inches of it. The semen glistened the head in the overbearing sunlight, head uncovered. All 4 clowns sung out loud with a big ‘OHHHH’ like they’ve never seen their own in the bathroom before. 

The boxer shorts were removed and thrown into the nearby trashcan of the big desk of the room. “Boys I think you know what time it is!” Master said as they huddled into their group position whispering. 

Unbeknownst to the ever exhausted Edward, Giggles had taken out a controller with a large red button. He pushed it, as they discussed their next plan(s) of attack. From out of the remnants of the darkness under the king sized mattress, these spider like mechanisms began to crawl out, hastily like their prey was about to escape.

Some jumped onto the sheets, others had crawled up the legs of the bed. This gave Ed shock, seeing as creepy crawlies were now possibly going to eat him. He couldn’t muster up the strength to even warn the assholes who put him like this in the first place. The scratching each of the robots did tickled indeed. “Eeeeheeheheheheeehee.” Ed giggled and snorted, as they went over his stomach and armpits.

They were all over his body, all simultaneously stopping their movements. 

“Activate Plan TG. TickleGasm!” Laughter announces, pointing a finger into the air. Chuckles takes the remote into his gloved hands, pressing the green, blue and yellow buttons all at once. Most of the robots began to buzz, others move and coagulate into one mass, some even began to brace themselves. 

Little explosions sent out massaging oil to plaster all over Ed’s body, new chills added to his body after it’s onslaught of tickling. His cock was one to heighten its erection from the coolness. Various groups moved out towards his knees and thighs. The one that got his attention however were ones forming under his nether regions and over them as well.

He felt weak. He felt sticky. Ed just felt outright shame for all of this and he doesn’t even know what got him into this in the first place.

The machine creatures formed four brushes to cover the head of his penis all around, an extra over the slit. Loops were made around the shaft, and claws formed near the inner thighs. A random lump was to be a surprise, a few brushes on the balls. More brushes appeared over his armpits. 

The clowns took their positions once more. Chuckles over the legs, Giggles at the feet with some hair brushes varying in size. Boy were his feet illuminated by the oil, almost pink even. 

Wonderpants hovered over his abdomen and Laughter himself kneeled over him for dominance to his pits and ribs. It was going to be the end for him.

“Just one thing from the people who hired us for this: NO MORE…” He said the dot dot dot part. Ed was in more confusion by this but he knew it had something to do with the past. Laughter announced the countdown.

“Are we ready! Places! In 5!” He began, taking a look down to smile menacingly to Ed. Pants did it too, so did the rest. He sneered at them but he was deemed adorable from the start now that he recalled. That same face he’ll try to keep when they begin. In his mind, he just hoped Al wouldn’t come home to see him in a mess right now.

He was already at 2 and Ed braced himself for the worst.

“WOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE!” They iterated. Hands went flying into pits, stomach and ribs. Ed just wasn’t capable of keeping the sneering face as it twisted into a hysterical one, tongue lashing out. That one phrase alone sent him into a frenzy.

Brushes scrubbed at pits whirling back and forth at top speed in his pits and spaces between his toes. “GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA NAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA!” He shrieks. 

Nipples were teased to their maximum, thighs now massaged and kneaded to make them like pudding. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIIHIT STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!”

The term ‘WOOGIE’ must have been a password, activating the objects to commence their devious work. Loops began to squeeze with plush matter, up and down Ed’s shaft. The circular ones surrounding his head advanced, causing Ed to go into mass hysteria.

He bucked and flailed, but to no avail. The clowns applied their hands to their dirty work. 

His feet were scrubbed raw and the oil increased his sensitivity ten fold. Ed ends up coughing and laughing, tears streaming down his face. The mind was going blank for him. All of this was becoming too much.

The hidden lump under his balls began vibrating, near his prostate. It aroused him and sent shivers and ecstasy all over his body. Everything was being touched, squeezed, given so much love. Was it really just the laughter they came for?  
“GWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! YAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHAAAA, OH OHOHOHOH OHHHHHOHOHOH AHAHAHAHAHAH, GRAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

The penis head became taught, on the verge of giving Ed the plethora he never imagined. The slit was scrubbed like there was no tomorrow, the tickling of his over sensitive body parts sending Ed into a ‘purgatory’ of pre-ecstacy. 

Chuckles and Giggles attacked in all forms on his legs, his balls being scratched at for extra effect. Ed flailed his head, wondering if he could hit it and wake up from whatever nightmare he kept thinking he was in. 

The loops moved up and down ever faster, with brushes going at the same max speed. All over his body was nothing but tickles, oil making his skin gloss, the nerves heightened like they’ve been pulled out of the body itself. Ribs were counted, armpit hollows grabbed, thighs squished, feet licked even more.

Said brush over slit put a feather in it and waved it back and forth. This sent him over the edge. His waist buckled down, instinct allowing it to take in the extra vibrations and tickling from all over. 

He pushes with all his might, even tossing Giggles over. The line of orgasm jumped high into the air, the liquid just at the point of hitting the ceiling. All still continued their assault on his body, allowing for more. Spurts upon spurts of cum flew into the air, most of the beings around his legs managing to avoid getting any spunk on their uniforms. 

“HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He laughed through his orgasms.

He screamed a last scream, darkness taking over his vision. “WUBBLE!” They all shouted in unison, stopping the machines onslaught as well. The clowns however continued their teasing tickles until they were sure Ed passed out.

*4 hours later* 

“Brother I’m home!” Alphonse exclaimed, coming into the kitchen with loads and loads of bags. Ed didn’t allow it but Alphonse was sometimes a big spender.

Mainly on the home and the rooms and their cats but rarely did he spend on himself.   
He had also gone to the Home Makers store for supplies on how to make their home become a true sanctuary, such as makeshift plants, fleece blankets, some paint options if they ever want to paint. 

Arts and Crafts always lulled Al into states of relaxation, sometimes even baking. “You aren’t sleeping still are you Ed?” He called, placing his mountain of bags down. He opened the door to the bedroom, petting one of the cats. Al finds Ed still on the bed, but with his naked body still airing the room.

“UCHK ED DISGUSTING!” Alphonse screamed to himself, throwing his face to the desk. He finds a note on there. It was addressed to him. The man in front of him had his eyes in swirls like he just ran away from an angry circus. His breathing was a little muddled, but he was regaining his rhythm back.

His arms and legs twitched right down to the fingers and toes too. Alphonse opened the letter.

“... Pranks on Colonel Mustang and the rest of the crew. Your pranks go too far Full Metal. Brick wall doors, cut-out standees of well known actors at the closed doors when we don’t know it. The cobras in the fridge. BOMBS IN THE MENS TOILETS. You’re too old for this Ed! Maybe this will teach you a lesson. 

Alphonse… we just needed to teach Ed a lesson in respecting other people, that’s all. Hope your vacation with Ed begins smoothly! 

~ Love Roy Mustang. P.S. This is Riza. I’m going to kick Roy’s ass after I found out about this plan. A little overboard with his decision but just know I never wanted this to happen to Ed. You both are my children and if you need anything just call me.

With GREATER LOVE, Riza Hawkeye.”

Alphonse grabbed the bridge of his nose, disgust, shame and embarrassment filling his mind and face. He looks back to his partner, finding he was in dire need of clothes and cleaning. The massaging oil was cleaned off of him, but some of the residue was still on the bed. Sheets were removed and washed in a neat pile in a nearby chair.

Alphonse grabbed new boxers and baby wipes. From head to toe he cleaned Ed of any excess spunk or oil. He carefully placed the underpants onto Ed’s form, careful not to grab cheeks. He grabbed new sheets, composed of flowers and draped it over Ed’s body. A pillow was placed under his head, and Alphonse gave him several kisses.  
His body reacted and gave some sloppy ones in return. “Edward sometimes you go to the limits for anything these days.” He brushes some hair from Ed’s face, turning the A/C unit a little stronger, going into the kitchen to make dinner.


End file.
